


Quid

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Psychological Drama, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill olvidó el quid de una relación exitosa: Lo que no es de tu año, tampoco lo es de tu daño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Historia de ficción tan falsa como los pechos de Pamela Anderson.

**Quid**

 

—Shhh, no seas tan ruidoso, Andi…—Amonestó Tom a su amigo entre susurros—. Habla más bajo.

—Perdón, perdón —rió el aludido—, pero es que…

—Lo sé, en aquel momento parecía la mejor idea pero cuando nos vio aquel guardia con los pantalones en las rodillas… ¡Su cara! Eso no tuvo precio.

—Joder, es cierto… Casi creí que tendríamos que elegir entre la ropa o correr, y vaya sorpresa que se habría dado mi madre si llego desnudo a casa y con marcas de dientes por todos lados.

En la penumbra de la habitación apenas iluminada por el resplandor del televisor y una película a la que nadie ponía atención, Bill abrió los ojos y aguzó la oreja. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese par? Sin necesidad de moverse comprobó que ya tenía una hora dormido y que de no haber sido porque hablaban sin parar, así habría seguido hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Dios, aunque no me creo lo idiotas que éramos de críos —siguió Tom sin saber que su gemelo lo estaba escuchando con atención y sin dar muestras de estar despierto—. De haber sabido que el guardia iba a regresar, jamás habría sugerido que nos coláramos a la piscina de los vecinos.

—En aquel entonces parecía valer la pena —dijo Andreas, y Bill captó desde su sitio un tono diferente al que estaba acostumbrado; bajo, una pizca insinuante.

Ahora sí totalmente despierto, el corazón le empezó a latir como loco dentro del pecho. ¿Qué clase de conversación estaba escuchando exactamente? De no ser porque eran su gemelo y su amigo de toda la vida, casi juraría que ellos dos estaban flirteando el uno con el otro, o al menos tonteando como lo harían un chico y una chica en su primera cita juntos sin supervisión adulta.

—Claro que valió la pena —se movió Tom en el sillón y Bill apretó los ojos con fuerza para no delatarse—, ¿o no recuerdas lo que hicimos una vez que llegamos a mi jardín aún con la ropa en la mano?

Andreas soltó una carcajada que sofocó con el dorso de la mano. —¡Claro que sí! Y entonces por poco nos atrapó Gordon cuando nos encontró detrás de su camioneta.

—Aún no puedo creer que se tragara el cuento de que tenías una basurita en el ojo…

—Lo sé, era tan obvio que nos estábamos besando… Y si eso no era suficiente, hubiera bastado conque viera las carpas de circo que llevábamos en los pantalones —chanceó Tom.

A Bill aquello no le dejó ninguna duda de qué se trataba, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Por inercia arrugó el ceño y su respiración se hizo aún más imperceptible que antes. Por una vergüenza que de pronto se lo estaba comiendo desde afuera hacia adentro como la corrosión al esmalte, se negó a dar muestra alguna de encontrarse despierto y se acurrucó aún más sobre su costado.

—Qué tiempos —exhaló Andreas con cierta actitud soñadora—. Cuesta creer que haya sido tantos años atrás. Pareciera como si hubiera ocurrido tan sólo ayer.

—Bueno —bromeó Tom—, sólo se puede ser tan estúpido y arriesgado a los trece. Después deja de ser lindo y pasa a ser molesto.

—Ow, tú nunca dejaste de ser lindo… Es más, ¿lo fuiste alguna vez?

—Jajá, muy gracioso —volvió a hacer Tom que el sofá se moviera—. No te importaba si era lindo o no cuando te ponías de rodillas y abrías la boca para…

—Oh, ¡Tom!

—Tampoco cuando de cuatro patas te daba desde atrás y…

Bill se estremeció; era demasiado crudo. Le estaban dando náuseas y deseaba que se callaran de una buena vez. ¿Es que en verdad no se daban cuenta de que él estaba despierto y podía escuchar todo lo que decían o es que lo estaban haciendo adrede y con saña en una broma de pésimo gusto?

—Yo sólo digo… Lindos, estúpidos y calientes, como buen par de adolescentes descubriendo las maravillas del sexo gay entre amigos y sin mucho compromiso de por medio—prosiguió Tom, luego una larga pausa—. Bah, cambiemos de tema o me voy a poner nostálgico, Andi.

—Igual aquí, sip —admitió Andreas—. Eso del primer amor…

—Sabes que no es así…

—Perdón, me voy a corregir: Mi primer amor y tu primera vez —dijo solemne su rubio amigo—. Me doy por bien servido con el segundo lugar, pero no me quites eso…

—Andi… ¿Exactamente cuánto del vino has tomado? Te estás poniendo cursilón.

—Uhhh… Suficiente para sentirme nostálgico pero no tanto como para darte una repetición de aquello que nosotros… Sí, eso… Como dije, me basta el segundo lugar. No es vergonzoso perder contra el mejor, ¿eh? Y él y tú son tan felices juntos que… Sí.

Ahí fue cuando Bill supo que estaban hablando de él y la idea le reconfortó al menos en una pequeña parte; si al menos tenían la decencia de tomar en cuenta que él se encontraba ‘dormido’ en la misma habitación que ellos, al menos esa era la garantía de que no pasarían de ahí.

—Mejor hablemos de algo más —propuso Andreas al cabo de largos segundos—. ¿Qué tal va todo aquí en Los Ángeles? ¿Ya conocieron alguna celebridad? ¿Megan Fox? —Apuntó esperanzado—. Porque si es así y no consiguieron su autógrafo…

De ahí en adelante la conversación entre ellos dos se dirigió hacia derroteros normales; un poco de chismes importados directo desde Alemania, noticias de familiares y amigos, un poco de cómo le iba a Andreas en la compañía para la cual trabajaba y también de Jamie, su nuevo novio y reciente adquisición de menos de un mes atrás.

Entre las voces y el murmullo del televisor, Bill volvió a caer dormido, esta vez en un sueño intranquilo y plagado de pesadillas. En éstas, Andreas y Tom huían de su lado y se negaban a explicar por qué de pronto se tomaban de las manos o eludían al propio Bill, mientras que él se sentía agobiado e incapaz de correr a la velocidad en la que ellos se escapaban de él.

No fue sino hasta que Tom lo sacudió y volvió a la realidad que se percató de que era un sueño y nada más.

—Despierta, hey… —Le acariciaba Tom las líneas de preocupación que se dibujaban en su rostro—. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes.

—¿T-Tomi? —Respiró Bill un tanto acelerado, incapaz de separar el sueño de la realidad ahora que veía a su gemelo tan de cerca y lo único que le apetecía era abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás.

—Tomi, sí. —Arrodillado a los pies del sofá que le había servido de cama, Tom ya vestía el pijama y parecía a punto de acostarse—. Bajé por ti y esperaba poder llegar contigo en brazos hasta el segundo piso sin que te despertaras, pero te estabas retorciendo en sueños.

—Una pesadilla, sólo eso… —Masculló Bill con la boca pastosa; era culpa del vino. De no haber sido por eso, no habría caído dormido apenas recostar la cabeza contra uno de los cojines, y de paso, tampoco habría tenido que escuchar esa terrible conversación entre su gemelo y mejor amigo—. ¿Y Andreas?

—En su habitación. El jetlag acaba de hacer lo suyo y apenas podía subir los escalones sin caerse de frente como un costal de papas.

—Oh —musitó Bill. Un nuevo vistazo al reloj le hizo saber que casi eran las cuatro de la mañana, lo que les daba a ese par muchas horas de privacidad mientras él se encontraba inconsciente—. ¿Se divirtieron? ¿Qué hicieron? —Preguntó con un temblor en el estómago. Se sentía terrible por tener sospechas de las dos personas en quienes más confiaba en el mundo pero… Las palabras de antes aún seguían resonando en sus oídos y los chirridos eran insoportables.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre después de tanto tiempo: Hablamos de todo y de nada. Cuando despierte él te pondrá al corriente de lo más nuevo—dijo Tom para después robarle a Bill un pequeño beso en los labios—. ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Usualmente Bill habría saltado con un flirteo común entre ambos tipo “¿Para hacer qué, uh, Tomi malo, muy malo?”, pero el corazón le dolía dentro del pecho y lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir.

—Claro —croó incómodo.

Aceptando la mano de su gemelo, los dos apagaron el televisor y muy cerca el uno del otro, subieron las escaleras hasta su propia habitación compartida. Ahí, se tendieron sobre su cama y cayeron dormidos. Tom primero que Bill, y el menor de los gemelos, eventualmente…

Aún con la cabeza dando vueltas por lo que había escuchado y uno de los brazos de Tom sujetándolo por detrás, Bill se dijo que ya lo hablaría con los dos una vez que la noche llegara a su fin. Convencido de que era eso, simples temores proyectados fuera de proporción por el miedo que la oscuridad provocaba, volvió a caer dormido, y esta vez, por encontrarse rodeado del aroma de su gemelo y de paso del propio Tom, las pesadillas se mantuvieron a raya.

 

La mañana le trajo a Bill dos emociones: Miedo y celos. Una porque quizá su relación con Tom -la que los unía como pareja y no como gemelos- no era tan fuerte como creía en un inicio; la otra porque dentro de él se habían despertado áreas que se dejaban guiar por el instinto y no por la cordura.

A su modo de verlo, algo que era totalmente ridículo, porque se amaban, él y Tom se amaban y nada ni nadie podría interponerse entre ambos ni ahora ni en un millón de años; mucho menos su mejor amigo que sólo venía una semana de visita.

Claro que por lo que había oído -más la parte que deducía febrilmente poseído por el demonio de los ojos verdes llamado Celos-, lo que había entre Andreas y Tom databa de casi una década atrás, cuando los dos tenían trece y eran…

—Lindos, estúpidos y calientes —repitió palabra por palabra de la descripción que su propio gemelo había dado para explicar aquella etapa en particular de sus vidas. Dolía. Pasadas de sus propios labios, cada sílaba raspaba como el demonio; era arrastrarse descalzo y llago sobre cristales y carbones ardientes.

Al menos, se intentó consolar, aquella no había sido una de esas conversaciones inconclusas que dejaban dudas de por medio o verdades a medias. De seguro tenía claro que sí, tanto Andi como Tom habían estado enredados en una especie de relación que sobrepasaba lo amistoso y por mucho, si es que fiarse de la confesión de verse casi atrapados con los pantalones abajo y besándose contaba para algo.

Incapaz de permanecer un minuto más en la cama y con Tom presionando su erección matutina contra su trasero, Bill optó por ponerse en pie y beber una jarra de café completa antes que seguirse machacando el cerebro con escenas que iban por la idea del ‘¿y qué tal si…?’ que no hacían más que ponerle los nervios de punta y darle un instinto asesino con el cual podría ser capaz de cometer locuras y que hasta entonces no había conocido de sí.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Tom, Bill se deslizó fuera del abrazo en el que lo mantenía, y en pasos lentos y bien medidos para no ser escuchado, abandonó la habitación con un suspiro de alivio al ver que se había salido con la suya. Así era mejor; para el modo en el que se sentía (un amasijo informe de dudas) lo mejor para ambos era tomarse un espacio, incluso si una de las partes no lo sabía o tan siquiera lo sospechaba.

Tan convencido iba Bill de que su decisión había sido la adecuada, que olvidó el factor del tercero involucrado y casi gritó del susto por la sorpresa de encontrarse a Andreas sentado frente a la mesa de su cocina y con aspecto de tener una jaqueca impresionante si es que las ojeras oscuras y al cabello despeinado centímetros arriba de su cabeza era una prueba fiable. Su rubio amigo parecía recién salido de terapia intensiva en lugar de haber dormido por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

—¡Andi! —Con todo, escapó de sus labios y por inercia de llevó una mano al pecho donde el corazón le latía como caballo desbocado—. ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Es que me quieres matar del susto?

—Uh —alzó su amigo la cabeza y reveló en ello que aunado a las enormes ojeras, traía la piel cetrina que iba a juego para darle un aspecto terrible, aunque no tan fantasmagórico como Bill había llegado a pensar en primer lugar—. En Alemania son las diez de la noche, pero como dormí toda ‘la tarde’, ahora ya no tengo sueño, y aquí aún es de mañana. Joder con mi vida —se lamentó en su habitual tono de siempre, ajeno al hecho de que en esos momentos, no era una de las personas favoritas de Bill.

Sin dedicarle una respuesta, el menor de los gemelos se dirigió lo más veloz posible a la cafetera y ahí se sirvió una gran taza humeante de café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar que se dispuso a beber con fruición. Apenas el brebaje caliente inundó con sabor sus papilas gustativas, fue que Bill se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para dejar de darle la espalda a su amigo y comportarse como buen anfitrión.

No era culpa de Andreas si en el pasado él y Tom habían tenido algo, se intentó recordar Bill, porque en aquel entonces a ninguno de los tres les había pasado aún por la cabeza la posibilidad de que en un futuro no muy lejano, fuera el propio Bill quien mantendría una relación con su gemelo.

—Y bueno… ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Inició Bill lo que él esperaba, fuera una conversación banal e intrascendente que le salvara el pellejo o tener que explicarse si se daba el caso.

—Te lo dije —rodó Andreas los ojos—. El estúpido jetlag; apenas si dormí una par de horas. —Alerta a la distracción de Bill, el rubio no perdió tiempo en preguntar—: ¿Está todo bien? Tú tampoco pareces haber pasado la mejor de las noches.

—Fue culpa de la pizza y la botella barata de vino que bebimos, es todo. Desperté con un poco de resaca y jaqueca, es todo. También estaba un poco cansado—se apresuró Bill a dar una excusa—. Uhm… Supongo que fue por eso que me quedé dormido a mitad de la película.

—Más bien cuando aún estaban pasando los adelantos —rió Andreas a pesar del poco sueño que llevaba encima—. Da igual, no era tan buena. Pudimos haber elegido algo mejor.

—¿Ah sí?

—Yep. Tom y yo preferimos pasarnos el rato platicando. Oye, ¿me das una taza de café a mí también? Necesito quitarme el sabor amargo de la boca, así que ponle por lo menos tres cucharadas de azúcar.

—Desde luego —se apresuró el menor de los gemelos a servirle y de paso a indagar un poco más en el tema que le interesaba—. ¿Y de qué hablaron a todo esto?

—Un poco de esto, otro tanto de aquello —respondió su amigo con naturalidad, y para decepción de Bill, sin ningún tono oculto que lo incriminara tal como él esperaba; nada de un tenso silencio seguido de ojos grandes y expresión culposa, supuso, porque eso ocurría sólo en películas de misterio y cuando de verdad había un secreto qué ocultar porque sería la división entre la vida y la muerte, lo que claramente no era su caso... Del todo al menos—. Hablamos más que nada de los viejos tiempos y de Jamie, sabes, él es mi nuevo-…

—Novio, lo sé —habló Bill sin pensarlo y al instante deseo que la lengua se le cayera al suelo ahí mismo. Por supuesto que no sabía; Andreas había llegado en uno de los últimos vuelos del día y directo del aeropuerto habían regresado a casa, cenado y después la dichosa propuesta de película que había terminado en fiasco. En ningún momento Andreas había llegado a mencionar a su nuevo novio Jamie—. Quiero decir, ¿sí, qué no? Porque si no lo has mencionado antes como amigo debe ser tu nuevo novio —cruzó los dedos para que la mentira colara.

Para suerte del menor de los gemelos, así fue.

—Ah, bueno, pues sí —se relajaron de vuelta las facciones confundidas de su rubio amigo—. Después de lo que pasó con Sally decidí que quería volver a darle una oportunidad a los chicos, así que salí con mis compañeros de trabajo a ese bar que está a dos calles de la oficina un viernes por la noche que había dos por uno en las bebidas, y boom, ahí estaba Jamie en la barra y con una sonrisa que demonios… Es espectacular.Si lo vieras pensarías que es modelo de Calvin Klein o algo así, pero en realidad trabaja en un despacho jurídico encargado de asesorar a víctimas de crímenes de odio, racismo y homofobia, así que desde un inicio me conquistó por completo. Apenas tenemos un mes juntos y lo estamos llevando lo más lento posible, pero es casi imposible no ceder a la tentación cuando me besa y pone sus manos en mi… Ejem, ya sabes —tuvo Andreas la decencia de sonrojarse—. En fin, se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando le dije el motivo de mi viaje porque es fan de la banda desde siempre así que le prometí que al menos me autografiarían un disco para él. Insistió en que me llevara uno de sus pósters, pero creo que le dolía la idea de despegarlo de la pared. Pobre. Al menos sé que tiene buen gusto en la música, ¿eh?

—Seguro, el mejor. Claro que te firmo lo que quieras para Jamie, por como lo describes suena perfecto para ti y me alegro por ambos—bebió Bill de su café, ponderando bien cómo guiar la conversación de vuelta alosderroteros que le interesaban—. Oye Andi, con respecto a anoche…

El aludido arqueó una ceja. —¿Sí?

—Yo… —Como por arte de algún embrujo, Bill se quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabras en la mente.Tal cual dicho en un refrán, el gato le había comido la lengua.

—Si no te cuidas una mosca va a entrar ahí —le dijo Andreas al menor de los gemelos cuando al cabo de treinta segundos, éste siguió en total mutismo—. ¡Bill!

—P-Perdón —trastabilló el aludido—. Creo que yo tampoco dormí del todo bien anoche.

—Pf, lo dice el que cayó dormido con dos simples copas de vino y un tazón de palomitas en el regazo —se burló Andreas sin malicia—. Apenas pusiste la cabeza sobre el cojín y ya estabas en el país de los sueños.

—Uhhh…

—No importa —le quitó Andreas importancia—. Como te dije, Tom y yo nos quedamos conversando. Nada de lo que ponga en peligro tu papel como anfitrión. Tom me hizo excelente compañía, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en realidad.

Bill no estaba tan seguro de eso último, pero tuvo que dejarlo pasar porque ese fue el justo instante que su gemelo eligió para aparecer y una nueva oleada de celos lo recorrió de pies a cabeza como un cubetazo pero de agua hirviendo. Mejor no abrir la boca o esta vez saldrían palabrotas.

—Oh, qué sorpresa verlos madrugar. Buenos días a los dos—los saludó Tom, a Andreas con el simple saludo pero a Bill con un beso en los labios. Nada nuevo porque su rubio amigo sabía todo de ellos, incluida la relación incestuosa que mantenían y estaba bien con ello; de vuelta, nada nuevo en realidad.

¿Quién si no para ser cómplice de su mayor secreto que su mejor amigo? Decir que Andreas se lo había tomado con normalidad era poco; tan intuitivo como siempre, apenas si había pestañeado cuando los gemelos le habían dado la noticia de que estaban juntos. En lugar de escandalizarse como habían supuesto, Andreas se había limitado a soltar un bufido y preguntar si creían en verdad que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar lo suyo. “Porque se nota lo enamorados que están desde Berlín hasta Loitsche así que…” había sido el cierre final de aquella confesión.

De eso hacían ya cinco años y hasta la fecha, en ningún momento Andreas había demostrado repugnancia o desagrado a que los gemelos fueran ellos mismos en su presencia. En palabras del rubio “mientras no se lo monten frente a mí, perfecto, aunque si están dentro de ese fetiche, bueno…” que siempre le conseguía risas al por mayor pero que para nada iba en serio. Sólo un poco de burla inofensiva para pasarlo bien y nada más.

—Ugh, chicos, es temprano para eso, ¿no lo creen? —Fingió Andreas cubrirse los ojos escandalizado con una mano, pero todos sabían que era una más de sus chanzas.

—Pero si es sólo un beso. Clasificación G para todo tipo de público, niños incluidos—le guiñó Tom un ojo a su amigo que hizo a Bill sentir como si el estómago se le hubiera llenado de piedras incandescentes.

Cual autómata, el menor de los gemelos sonrió y asintió conforme aquel par se enzarzaba en una de sus tontas discusiones que eran más por molestar al otro que por verdadero afán de tener la razón, pero sin llegar a salir del estado en el que estaba.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Realmente había sido tan ciego? ¿De no haber sido por lo ocurrido la noche anterior aún seguiría sin siquiera sospecharlo? Las preguntas se agolpaban una tras otra y Bill sólo podía sujetar con fuerza su taza de café y hundirse más y más en la silenciosa desesperación. ¿Lo que ese par había tenido seguía aún después de todos esos años o era sólo parte de su imaginación? Costaba creer que la respuesta se pudiera englobar en un simple sí o no.

Porque si Bill era honesto consigo mismo, gran parte de lo que ahora apreciaba en la relación de Tom y Andreas no era sino lo que ya estaba ahí desde un inicio, sólo que amplificado mil y un veces bajo una luz roja de cabaret que abarataba todo y lo volvía sórdido.

Ellos eran el mismo par de idiotas que recordaba de siempre. Ya fuera a los ocho años cuando se habían conocido y cazar escarabajos del jardín trasero les parecía lo más genial del mundo, como a los catorce cuando los sueños que llevaban entre manos eran tan grandes y ambiciosos como conquistar al mundo con su música. Incluso un año y medio antes, porque Andi había estado para desearles una vida tranquila en Los Ángeles y se había despedido de ambos con un fuerte abrazo y sin dar señas de que algo, lo que fuera, hubiera sido diferente en el pasado.

Y sin embargo… Así había sido.

En algún momento en esos años, Andreas y Tom, su mejor amigo y hermano gemelo -amante, se recordó- habían vivido su propia historia de amor y él no se había enterado ni por asomo. De no haber sido porque había despertado justo en el momento exacto, aún seguiría siendo todo aquello parte del secreto del cual no era partícipe, ni siquiera en esos momentos, como miembro activo. Lo que era más, habría seguido así por siempre hasta el fin de sus días sin que nadie le dijera nada y eso dolía. Era traición de algún tipo en un grado impresionante de omisión.

—¿Bill? —Lo hizo reaccionar Tom al chasquear los dedos repetidas veces frente a sus ojos y mirarlo con un cierto deje de preocupación—. Hey, parpadea. Regresa al planeta tierra para que me des la razón y pueda ganarle a Andi.

—Uh —obedeció el menor de los gemelos, alarmado de encontrarse con lágrimas y delatarse en el acto, pero todo seguía igual a excepción de Tom y Andreas que lo miraban inquisitivamente—. Perdón, creo que necesito más café —murmuró a modo de excusa y bebió, pero el contenido de su taza estaba tibio en lugar de caliente y el sabor no fue del todo agradable.

—Bien… Le decía a Andi que podríamos salir todos juntos en la tarde —compartió Tom los planes que él y el rubio habían estado haciendo—. Esta noche podríamos cocinar algo para variar y no sé, la idea de ver otra película apesta.

—Especialmente si nadie la ve o se queda dormido apenas salen los subtítulos —bromeó Andreas y Bill se forzó a sonreír.

—¿Entonces qué proponen?

—Campamento en el jardín. Solos nosotros tres y los perros si se nos quieren unir. Por ahí tenemos unao dos de esas tiendas de campaña que tenemos desde el año pasado y podemos asar un par de esas salchichas de tofu que compramos, beber cerveza y eructar como hombres.

—Dos gays y un bisexual comiendo tofu pero muy hombres, sí señor —palmoteó Andreas la mesa a riesgo de que Tom recalcara por millonésima vez que lo suyo con Bill, o lo de Bill con él no entraba en la categoría de gay, sino en algo como ‘gay por tu gemelo’ que sólo aplicaba para ellos y que era su salida fácil para no tener que confesar el que además de Julia, su única novia de la adolescencia, y cuatro groupies alolargo del tour Schrei por Alemania, no se había acostado con alguien que no fuera Bill. Lo que daba la gran suma de seis parejas sexuales para un chico del que se había dicho una cifra tan exagerada como veinticinco cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años de edad.

«O Andreas, y hacemos que sean siete en todo caso», saltó la molesta vocecilla que habitaba dentro de la cabeza de del menor de los gemelos. Y si Tom había mentido al respecto -mentido por silenciar la verdad, cual vil sabandija que era-, ¿entonces qué más podría haberle estado ocultando por todo ese tiempo? ¿Es que acaso tenía por ahí una familia secreta o era suscriptor por internet de una página de porno duro?

—Voy a vomitar —murmuró Bill para sí apenas moviendo los labios. La saliva se le estaba acidificando y la garganta se le contraía en fuertes espasmos que amenazaban con la peor de las posibilidades. De un empujón apartó a Tom y se inclinó sobre el fregadero, pero de su boca sólo salió un largo hilillo de saliva y nada más.

—Diablos, Bill, ¿qué pasa? —Le colocó Tom la mano sobre la espalda y le acarició en suaves movimientos circulares—. Respira despacio, vamos, inténtalo.

Igual de veloz, Andreas ya estaba a su lado y le ayudaba con el cabello al apartárselo del rostro.

«Vaya par», pensó Bill con dos de las personas más importantes de su vida a cada lado; de no ser porque las piernas le temblaban, ya estaría negándose a sus atenciones y mandándolos al cuerno ahí mismo.

—Es el maldito café —mintió escupiendo sobre el fregadero y abriendo las dos llaves del agua para hacer desaparecer todo rastro incriminatorio—. Demasiado amargo y me sentó mal con el estómago vacío. —Una mentira a medias. Ya antes había sufrido de reflujo por culpa del café americano y por eso lo bebía con tanta azúcar, sólo esperaba que Andreas no lo delatara, porque claramente lo había visto agregar las dos cucharadas de rigor hasta el borde y revolver su contenido hasta disolverlo.

—Anda, ven y siéntate aquí —guió Tom a su gemelo a la silla más cercana y lo hizo tomar asiento—. No te preocupes de nada, hoy hago yo el desayuno. Piensa en cosas agradables y haz que tus tripas sigan en su lugar. El resto corre por mi cuenta.

—Tomi… —Se conmovió Bill muy a su pesar. No era que su gemelo odiara cocinar, pero con lo limitado de su repertorio, fácilmente preferían decantarse por comer fuera o traer algo a casa, en muy raras ocasiones hacer algo por ellos mismos.

—¿Me ayudas, Andi? —Le pidió Tom ayuda a su amigo y éste se ofreció a hacer de sus famosos waffles belgas si a cambio el mayor de los gemelos cortaba un poco de fruta como acompañamiento.

Bill se cuidó bien de expresar su molestia por verlos trabajar juntos con tanta eficiencia, uno frente al fogón y el otro a un lado y muy diestro del cuchillo; lo odiaba como nunca antes había llegado a odiar algo.

¿Por qué tanto tenía que cambiar en menos de veinticuatro horas y por algo ocurrido tantos años atrás? A su modo de verlo, era terriblemente injusto, porque una vez roto el sello de la caja de Pandora, ¿qué más malas revelaciones podrían venir después? ¡Y un cuerno con la esperanza a lo último!

—Bill, luces terrible—le dijo Tom al cabo de diez minutos de cortar fruta. Juguetón, quiso alimentarlo con un trozo jugoso de sandía, pero Bill apretó los labios y desvió el rostro, tan enfurecido que casi sentía, de sus ojos salían chispas doradas como el fuego salido desde las calderas del infierno y que se lo estaba consumiendo desde dentro—. ¿Aún tienes náuseas?

El menor de los gemelos denegó con la cabeza, incapaz de formar palabras y rumiando en su propia salsa de celos y enojo que hervía y hervía hasta amenazar con desbordarse.

—Prueba a recostarte un rato. Tal vez lo que necesitas es dormir más —sugirió su gemelo, tan preocupado y atento como siempre, y sin embargo Bill deseaba como nunca antes picarle los dos ojos con sus uñas y hacerlo sufrir por lo menos una décima parte de lo que él sentía en esos momentos.

—Sí, ya te avisaremos cuando el desayuno esté listo —le instó también Andreas, espátula en mano y sonrisa fácil—-. Tú descansa y ya te despertaremos más tarde.

Los labios del menor de los gemelos se curvaron hacia abajo. —No gracias, yo espero —murmuró, de paso sacudiéndose a su gemelo de encima y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no arruinar el día para todos desde tan temprano.

«Piensa en algo más, piensa en lo que sea pero ya» se repitió como un mantra por largos minutos hasta que la oleada de furia dio paso a una onda húmeda de desconsuelo que amenazó con barrerlo todo en un parpadeo, justo lo que le iba a costar ponerse a llorar por la marejada de emociones que llevaba dentro. Sus emociones eran un tifón, pero no podía controlarlo, no ahí, no nunca según pensó un tanto fatalista.

No tardaron después en sentarse a comer y entre planes de su acampada improvisada en el jardín de atrás y planes de emborracharse con cualquier cerveza alemana a la que le pudieran poner las manos encima en el supermercado, ni Andreas ni Tom notaron que Bill apenas había abierto la boca, ya fuera para comer o para hablar de lo entretenidos que estaban haciendo una lista de ítems indispensables para hacer de aquella noche, una para recordar.

Absortos en lo suyo, tampoco habían visto cómo Bill analizaba cada uno de sus gestos y palabras, elucubrando hasta el agotamiento y llegando a sus propias conclusiones precipitadas.

Porque de haberlo hecho, se habrían ahorrado un gran quebradero de cabeza y mucho, mucho sufrimiento en los próximos días venideros.

 

—Bill, vamos… —Tom tiró del brazo de su gemelo y éste cedió un tanto reticente—. Andi va a creer que estás malhumorado o algo peor.

«O algo», pensó el menor de los gemelos.

Por supuesto que estaba de mal humor, más que eso incluso, pero por el bien de su acampada en el jardín trasero apenas si podía demostrar más que una milésima parte de lo que en realidad sentía.

—No sé de qué hablas —le quitó hierro al asunto, cargando con su propio saco de dormir a paso firme directo hacia la carpa que Andreas se encargaba en esos momentos de montar y con éxito.

No era nada nuevo para ellos eso de dormir a la intemperie y disfrutar de la naturaleza sin tener que salir de acampada real a un bosque; en Alemania quizá habría podido ser realista con sus sitios oficiales no muy lejos de casa para dicha actividad, pero siempre preferían la seguridad que el patio trasero de Simone les proveía en lugar de ir a pasarlo mal en otro lado. Así si alguno se aburría, necesitaba regresar a la civilización o requería visitar el sanitario, no era necesario ponerse muy drásticos llevando una bolsa plástica, visitando una letrina maloliente para después limpiarse usando papel de baño que raspara como lija. “Las comodidades van primero”, era su motto a cumplir y vaya que si lo hacían.

Justo eso habían tenido ellos en mente al comprar su casa en Los Ángeles, cuidando bien que el jardín fuera amplio y adecuado para que su tradición siguiera en pie cuando Andreas fuera de visita las veces que quisiera.

—Pues si alguno de los dos me ayuda con esto no me pienso enojar, eh—pidió otra mano el rubio cuando los gemelos llegaron a donde ésta se encontraba batallando para hacer que la carpa no cayera sobre uno de sus costados—. Por alguna razón se empeña en desplomarse al menor soplo de viento. Es algo con las varillas de estructura, pero no puedo revisar y sostener esto al mismo tiempo, ugh.

—Será que ya olvidaste cómo montarla —bromeó Bill y le costó horrores; actuar natural cuando por dentro se sentía partido en dos era un suplicio. Dejando caer su bolsa de dormir a un lado del resto, se dispuso a ayudarle a Andreas—. Ahí está el fallo, estas dos piezas las encajaste mal —corrigió él el punto de unión y la carpa se sostuvo sola como por arte de magia.

—La verdad es que… —Bajo Andreas la voz—. Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Se sorprendió el menor de los gemelos; si de pronto Andreas decidía hacerle cómplice de sus sentimientos por Tom, le iba a tumbar tres dientes de un puñetazo limpio—. ¿De qué?

—Uhm… Sonará tonto o creerás que estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay pero… ¿Hice algo?

—Andi…

—En serio, cualquier cosa. Aún puedo disculparme o quedarme en un hotel o-…

—¡Por Dios, no! —Saltó Bill y el sentimiento era el correcto; no quería que su mejor amigo pasara la noche en un hotel si ellos mismos lo habían invitado a quedarse en su casa. Celos o no por lo que había escuchado, tampoco podía olvidar como si nada la amistad que los unía—. He estado cansado con lo del disco y eso, David nos presiona y, sí… No tiene que ver contigo —mintió a medias, porque así como Andreas llevaba la mitad de la culpa por su enojo, Tom se llevaba la otra—. En serio. Sólo… Pasémosla bien, ¿sí? Lo que me hace falta es un poco de cerveza para calentar los motores y después estaré como nuevo.

—Bueno, si insistes —asintió Andreas, demostrando que no estaba del todo convencido por las excusas que Bill le daba, pero aceptándolas por igual.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron acomodando sus tiendas (una doble para los gemelos y una sencilla para Andreas) y sacos de dormir, además de preparando todo para la fogata y surtiendo la hielera que les acompañaría por la noche y que ya estaba repleta de cerveza, con botanas diversas y malvaviscos para asar. Para rematar, pusieron una barricada para que los perros no pudieran acercarse al área donde ellos se encontraban por cuidado al fuego y a los accidentes, y procedieron a pasarlo lo mejor posible.

—Por la amistad y esas chorradas cursis que sirven para brindar —alzó Tom su botella de cerveza y tanto Bill como Andreas lo imitaron haciendo sonar el cristal—, amén.

Los tres bebieron un largo sorbo y exhalaron con satisfacción.

—Joder, extrañaba esto —exclamó el rubio con un deje de nostalgia—. Alemania no es lo mismo sin ustedes, chicos. Empezando porque ligo menos, pero ahora mismo eso no importa. Jamie me lo repone con creces —les guiñó el ojo.

—Yo quiero chismes jugosos de ese tal Jamie —se inclinó Tom hacia su amigo y éste procedió a contarle un par de detalles íntimos que los hicieron reír a todos por la manera en que Andreas tenía para contarlos.

—… y les juro que después de eso me prometí nada de sexo en público, o bueno, sexo en público _sin_ lubricante —se soltó riendo acompañado por el mayor de los gemelos. Bill quiso hacer lo propio pero desistió cuando su propia risa salió metálica y muy forzada hasta para sus propios oídos.

Avivando el fuego y rotando las salchichas de tofú que se estaban cocinando sobre una parrilla, aguzó la oreja cuando Andreas les pidió una historia parecida y Tom optó por narrarle una de sus tantas sexcapadas en el autobús de la gira. Muy a su pesar, la historia elegida lo hizo sentir calor en el vientre bajo y que nada tenía que ver con el fuego; su gemelo tenía una manera muy particular en convertir una anécdota vergonzosa en algo sexy y prohibido que irremediablemente los hizo a los tres presentes sonrojarse un poco y beber un nuevo sorbo de su cerveza para bajar los ánimos recién encendidos.

—Ya sé —chasqueó Andreas los dedos—, ¿y si jugamos a algo?

—Olvídalo si es semana inglesa, Bill nos cortaría las bolas si te beso yyo haría lo propio si te besa, en cambio que si nos besamos él y yo y tú decides observar un rato pues… —Bromeó Tom y se ganó un golpe en el hombre por parte de su rubio amigo.

—No, idiota. Reto o castigo, ¿qué tal suena?

—Yo creo que no —se negó Bill en el acto, recordando una ocasión en el pasado donde había terminado castigado por dos semanas completas cuando Simone descubrió que había sido el menor de sus hijos quien había roto el enorme cristal de su sala al bajar las escaleras montado en la patineta de Tom y que por error de cálculo había salido por la ventana y no por la puerta como tenía planeado—. Me importa un carajo que mamá no pueda castigarnos más, yo me niego a jugar eso.

—Vamos, Bill —lo besó Tom en la mejilla, pero el menor de los gemelos se mantuvo firme.

—No, prueben algo más.

—¿Verdad o reto? Así puedes escabullirte si quieres —propuso Andreas una variante del juego—. Y así el que no lo cumple, bebe un trago de tequila. O mejor aún, quien puso el reto o hizo la pregunta tiene que beber a su vez si el otro dijo la verdad o cumplió con su penitencia. El chiste es que todos salgamos ebrios de aquí—puso al frente de ellos una botella de las que habían comprado para pasar la noche.

—¡Hecho! Y Bill también acepta —accedió Tom por ambos y su gemelo, ya achispado por las tres cervezas que había bebido, no dijo nada que lo negara.

—Entonces yo primero… Mmm —pidió turno el rubio. Fusionando dos juegos en uno, bebió de golpe el contenido de su botella, y con un eructo, la dejó caer en el espacio que había entre ellos tres—. La punta elegirá quién elije al que debe decir la verdad o hacer el reto, y si lo cumple, entonces puede girarla.

Sin esperar más, la hizo rotar hasta que se paró por completo y la boca de la botella apuntó directamente al mayor de los gemelos.

—Oh Dios…

—¿Verdad o reto?

—Reto —sonrió Tom muy ufano y preparado para lo peor.

—Quiero que… —Andreas se lamió los labios—. Beses a Bill, pero… —Alzó el dedo índice—. Debe ser un beso largo y con lengua, por lo menos de treinta segundos.

—¡Andi! —Se cubrió Bill el rostro con las manos—. Pensé que no te gustaban esas demostraciones de cariño.

—Pues no me desagradan pero… —Andreas sacó otra cerveza de la hielera y bebió un sorbo largo—. Esta noche estoy para retos suaves y atrevidos si se puede.

—Dalo por hecho entonces —se abalanzó Tom sobre su gemelo y Bill opuso nula resistencia al dejarse devorar por la fuerza con la que éste le abría la boca y le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Muy pronto para su gusto, Tom se apartó y le dio un último beso en los labios, apenas un roce, antes de regresar a su sitio—. Listo.

Fue el turno de Tom en girar la botella que terminó con el cuello señalando a Andreas.

—Bebe y reza porque sea benévolo contigo, porque ésta me la pagas, Andi —prometió el mayor de los gemelos a su amigo y así lo hizo, retándolo a saltar vestido a la piscina y aguantar así por una hora sin cambiarse de ropa.

Gran parte de la noche progresó así, entre largos shots de tequila, retos absurdos y preguntas picantes que les hicieron zumbar los oídos, ya fuera al escucharlas, o atragantarse con su propia saliva al confesar sus más oscuros secretos.

Pasada la medianoche y justo cuando Bill había admitido que sí, en su armario tenía ropa interior de mujer que usaba por lo menos una vez al mes (“Pero para ocasiones especiales que sólo, hic, mi Tomi sabe, hic” dicho de su propia voz), fue que decidieron dejarse de lado los retos porque ebrios como estaban, bien podrían romperse una pierna en el intento, y lo mejor sería contentarse con las puras confesiones, esta vez, dichas por voluntad propia y viendo quién escandalizaba más al resto.

—Yo primero —dijo Tom arrastrando las palabras y bastante borracho—. Confieso que… Me gusta follarme a mi Bill sin condón. He dicho, sin condón. Porque el que dijo que con uno es lo mismo, puesss o miente como vil bellaco o jamás lo ha intentado.

—Ugh, Tommmi—recostó Bill su cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo—. Entonces yo voy a confesar que me gusta mucho cuando Tomi me folla sin condón. Yumi, muy rico.

—Par de lelos —empinó Andreas su undécimo shot de la noche—, esperen a oír mi oscura confesión.

—Menos charla y más… Charla —se soltó riendo Bill por la estupidez que había dicho.

—Yo confieso que… —Los ojos de Andreas se oscurecieron—. Perdí la virginidad a los trece años.

—Duh, eso ya lo sabemos —le sacó Bill la lengua. En aquel entonces, Andreas había estado tan orgulloso de ser el primero de los tres en perderla, que se le había salido por accidente, mas no así el nombre de su pareja, asegurándole a ambos gemelos que era una chica rubia un tanto flacucha pero que sabía bien lo que hacía en el colchón, y que planeaban seguirse viendo mientras aquello durase pero sin compromiso.

—Es que falta la segunda parte de mi confesión, porque la verdad es que no perdí la virginidad con una ella, oh no, por supuesto que no, sino con un él… —Andreas sonrió un poco al recordar aquellos días tan lejanos ya—. Pero no se piensen que les voy a decir el nombre ahora, que conste. Ese es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba si puedo y así será. Palabra.

La risa murió en los labios de Bill, tan seguro de que Andreas hablaba de Tom como de que ese mismo Tom era su gemelo. Sin ser consciente de ello, apretó las manos en sendos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y empezó a contar hasta diez para ver si así podía eludir la acuciante sensación que tenía de darle con su botella de cerveza a su mejor amigo.

—¿Ah sí? —Fingió normalidad dentro de su capacidad actual—. ¿Quién de los dos era el que mordía la almohada?

Andreas soltó una risita chillona, ajeno al hecho de que por lo menos de parte de Bill, el ambiente entre ellos dos había dado un giro drástico. —¿En verdad quieres saber?

—Yo creo que mejor aquí lo dejamos, se está haciendo tarde y hemos bebido demasiado como para estar hablando de cosas de las que después nos podríamos arrepentir—se metió Tom en la conversación; como notó Bill, un tanto mosqueado y no tan ebrio como Andreas.

—Espera, quiero saber. Andi se lo tenía muy bien guardado y quizá mañana ya no quiera así que… —Bill clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo y esperó.

—Uhmmm… Era yo. To-Tobías —se recompuso a la mitad de lo que el menor de los gemelos estaba seguro que era un ‘Tom’ tan claro como el agua de lluvia—, él no estaba tan seguro de que le fuera a gustar ser el pasivo así que… Sí, eso.

«Seguuuro», rememoró Bill un tanto amargado, los largos años que le había tomado convencer a Tom de probar un cambio en su dinámica dentro de la alcoba y lo mucho que le había gustado al final, al grado en que por lo menos uno de cada cinco revolcones que se daban, terminaba él arriba y no su gemelo.

—Supongo que se llevaban bien, al menos donde importaba —prosiguió el menor de los gemelos—, así que… ¿Por qué nunca no lo presentaste? Estoy seguro que a Tom y a mí nos habría encantado conocerlo, ¿no es así, Tomi?—Dijo como si tal, muy atento por el rabillo del ojo a cómo su gemelo tragaba saliva y jugueteaba con una de sus trenzas—. Digo, no todos los días un chico se queda con la virginidad de nuestro mejor amigo, por lo menos debíamos saber que era bueno contigo.

—Bill, creo que te estás pasando —le dijo Tom, buscando su mano entre la oscuridad pero no sin éxito porque el menor de los gemelos la había apartado. Si su gemelo se atrevía a tocarlo, ahí mismo iba a gritar y a montar un berrinche descomunal que expresara su sentir interno.

Andreas se debatió entre responder la pregunta y callar, pero acorralado como se encontraba y sin escapatoria a la vista, apenas si pudo mordisquearse el labio inferior antes de soltar una excusa cualquiera.

—Uhhh, no era ese tipo de relación, ¿sabes? Apenas si nos besábamos y todo eran encuentros rápidos, sin mucha preparación o romance. Era algo más… físico.

—¿Cómo escabullirse a la piscina del vecino a tener sexo? —Soltó Bill la bomba e ignoró las miradas suplicantes que su gemelo le dedicaba. Andreas al menos estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no captar la indirecta, sino que terminó asintiendo.

—Sí, eso también. Pero más que nada…

—¿Qué, Andi?

—Mmm, ‘s algo ‘stúpido, de mi primer amor y ‘so —murmuró tallándose el puente de la nariz con una mano torpe—. Tobías es… fue mi primer amor, es todo.

—¿O sea que tú aún lo quieres?

—Bill, ya basta —sujetó Tom a su gemelo por el brazo, pero eso no impidió que Andreas siguiera hablando.

—No. O sí. Como amigos, ¿ok? Sólo amigos. Es de los mejores. Todo iba de maravilla cuando estábamos juntos pero los amigos son lo mejor y él es uno de los mejores.

—Detente —siseó Tom al oído de su gemelo, pero para Bill ya no había marcha atrás.

—Suéltame, bruto animal —se zafó de su agarre y en el proceso su botella de cerveza cayó rodando por encima de la manta en la que estaban sentados, empapando todo a su paso—. Joder.

—Sí, jodíamos mucho —prosiguió Andreas, sentado al estilo indio y con la vista gacha—, pero era… No hacer el amor porque era salvaje, a veces me dolía caminar por días, sino algo más… Íntimo. No, no era amor pero sí algo que se le parecía mucho.

Bill resopló queriendo enojarse y lanzar todo al fuego, terminar con esa amistad por lo que le quedaba de vida y montar una pataleta descomunal, pero en lugar de la rabia ciega alimentada por los celos que había estado sintiendo por las últimas veinticuatro horas, con lo que se topó fue con un agujero en el pecho por el cual pasaba el aire frío. Era incluso peor que antes.

—Él fue mi primero en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en los importantes —murmuró Andreas ya cansado y en especial abochornado—. Estúpido reto de preguntas…

—Lo mejor para todos es que nos acostemos ya —sugirió Tom prudentemente. Hizo un segundo intento de tocar a Bill, pero su gemelo no iba a aceptarlo.

—Seh —dijo en su lugar, ayudando a Andreas a ponerse de pie para después guiarlo a su tienda de campaña—. Apaga el fuego, no quiero que uno de los perros se queme por error —le ordenó a su gemelo sin siquiera verlo, más concentrado en las palabras de su amigo que en el resto del mundo.

Andreas se dejó llevar como un costal de papas, tropezando con sus propios pies y por poco cayendo en una de las zanjas que los perros habían cavado días antes.

—Ops —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados y recargando su peso contra el de Bill—. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

«Uno de los dos que tienes y el único que no te follaste», pensó Bill pero se limitó a asentir. —Ya casi, Andi. Camina con cuidado, un poco más y estarás en tu saco de dormir soñando con los serafines.

—No, no —luchó Andreas contra la borrachera—. Me refiero a… Jamás querría hacerte daño, tienes que estar seguro de eso.

—Andi, por favor… —Bill ayudó a su rubio amigo a entrar en la carpa y a recostarse sobre su saco de dormir, que abierto ya lo esperaba para llevarlo al país de los sueños.

—Porque si Tobías… Si Tom y yo…

—Cállate, Andi, sólo cállate…

—Escucha —balbuceó su amigo con los párpados casi cerrados y la mirada vidriosa—, no me odies. Éramos demasiado ‘stúpidos.

«Lindos, estúpidos y calientes», rememoró Bill las palabras de la noche anterior en una especie de mantra que sólo servía para recordarle que por las venas le corría ácido puro en esos momentos.

—Si nunca dijimos nada, bueno, eso es porque… Porque no había nada qué decir —asintió Andreas con solemnidad—. Ya se terminó, duró apenas unos meses y jamás de vuelta… No se nos pasaría por la cabeza. Te lo juro.

—Ustedes me engañaron —rompió Bill con su propia negación—. Me dijeron mentiras.

—Uh, no—denegó Andreas con la cabeza—. Sólo no te lo dijimos. Por tu bien, ¿sí? Para no lastimarte.

—¿Mi bien? —Ironizó Bill—. ¿Hablas en serio? Debes de estar bromeando, Andreas. ¿Dices que por mi bien? Vete a la mierda, mal amigo —dijo saliendo de la tienda, decidido a entrar a la casa y después quién sabía. Ofuscado por la ira, de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería estar solo.

—Bill, espera —lo interceptó muy a su pesar Tom—. Joder, espera.

El menor de los gemelos giró en redondo y lo enfrentó. —¿Joder? ¿Estás seguro que quieres empezar por ahí, Tomi? Porque yo en tu lugar elegiría muy bien qué palabras uso y cuáles no.

Tom tuvo al menos la decencia de lucir avergonzado. —Estamos demasiado ebrios como para tener esta conversación ahora mismo.

Bill se cruzó de brazos. —¿Ah sí? Porque yo me siento perfecto y quisiera tenerla de cualquier modo.

—Sólo… Vamos a nuestra tienda.

—¿Y luego qué, Tom? ¿Fingimos que nada de esto pasó? ¿O prefieres que te diga que todo está perdonado? Sería muy dulce de mi parte si así fuera, ¿eh? Pero no va a ser así, cabrón de mierda.

—No estoy pidiendo perdón por nada y no lo voy a hacer jamás por esto—gruñó Tom a través de los dientes apretados—. Lo que ocurrió entre Andi y yo tiene muchos años y no volvió a ocurrir. Si no te lo dije, es porque sabría que reaccionarías así.

—¿En serio? Porque creo recordar que tú y yo estamos juntos desde hace más de seis años. Cuando tú te follabas a Andreas en la piscina de los vecinos tenías trece años, Tom, ¡y no había un ‘nosotros’ entre los dos que te impidiera contármelo! —Estalló con fuerza y deseos de asesinato—. ¡Tuviste tiempo más que suficiente para decírmelo y no lo hiciste! ¡Me lo ocultaste sin más, así que guárdate tus excusas baratas para alguien que te las quiera creer porque yo NO!

—¡Ya te lo dije! —Se acaloró Tom por igual—. Sabría que reaccionarías así y quería evitarlo.

—¿Qué yo me enojara contigo o que me doliera al saber la verdad, uh? Porque creo que lo único que querías era salvar tu asqueroso pellejo, Tom. Te importan un bledo mis sentimientos y de paso yo.

—¡Y una mierda! —Su gemelo lo sujetó por los hombros y lo sacudió deseando meter al menos un poco de cordura en la cabeza de su gemelo—. Porque me importas es que no dije ni una palabra. Ya pasó, entiéndelo. Andi y yo no estamos juntos desde hace casi una década y a quien amo es a ti. ¡Sólo a ti, Bill!

Ahí estaba, el quiebre de su corta e inútil pelea. Como por arte de magia, el menor de los gemelos perdió la rabia que estaba consumiéndolo y lo que quedó fue un cascarón vacío y amenazando con colapsar por el peso de la gravedad.

—Eso no arregla que me mintieran los dos —murmuró, los ojos repletos de lágrimas—. Porque si anoche no hubiera despertado en medio de su conversación, yo seguiría siendo ese idiota que no sabe que su gemelo y su mejor amigo se lo montaban de lo lindo como adultos cuando apenas tenían vello púbico.

—Por favor, Bill… Escucha lo que estás diciendo —lo estrechó Tom entre sus brazos y besó sus lágrimas hasta hacerlas desaparecer—. Mira cómo te pusiste… Al menos sé honesto y admite que incluso si yo te lo hubiera dicho, habrías reaccionado igual.

—No, es mentira —lloriqueó Bill, estrujando la tela de la camiseta que su gemelo vestía entre sus dedos—. No tienes ni idea lo que es descubrir que las personas en quienes más confías sólo te veían la cara de idiota a tus espaldas.

—Sabes que no es cierto, shhh, no digas esas tonterías de nuevo ni ahora ni nunca—besó Tom su sien y lo abrazó con más fuerza hasta que Bill cejó en su empeño de querer liberarse y se dejó mecer en silencio—. Tú sabes lo que significas para mí. Jamás haría nada que pudiera herirte.

«Lo mismo que dijo Andi», pensó Bill amargamente; ya no sabía si porque en verdad ese par lo quería tal y como decían o se habían puesto tan de acuerdo en dar sus excusas que les salían sincronizadas.

—Aún así me mintieron —replicó Bill, tan cansado en todo sentido que se dejó llevar por Tom a la carpa que esa noche iban a compartir. Sin oponer ya resistencia alguna, se dejó recostar sobre la bolsa de dormir doble que habían conseguido al unir sus dos individuales y observó atento a su gemelo sacarle los zapatos, los pantalones y por último la camiseta que vestía, dejándolo entonces con calcetines y ropa interior—. Quiero que sepas que todavía sigo enojado contigo…

—Lo sé —suspiró Tom al desnudarse por igual y después recostarse a su lado—, ya hablaremos de eso mañana con calma y sobrios como debe ser.

Bill esperó a que su gemelo lo abrazara para dormir juntos como siempre, pero largos minutos pasaron sin que Tom hiciera el más mínimo movimiento de acercarse.

—Idiota —gruñó al buscar uno de sus brazos y con él rodearse alrededor de la cintura—. Estoy furioso contigo, pero… Te amo.

—No lo dudé ni por un momento. Y por supuesto… Yo también te amo.

—¿Y la pausa fue por…?

Tom lo atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo y enredo sus piernas entre las suyas. —Miedo —admitió.

El menor de los gemelos decidió no ahondar en el tema. Él ya tenía bastante con su propio miedo como para atormentarse más. En lugar de ello, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su gemelo y suspiró.

—Sólo para que sepas… No te he perdonado todavía.

—Bien —exhaló Tom aire tibio contra su nuca—. No esperaba que lo hicieras a pesar de que es injusto y gran parte de lo que te molestaba está dentro de tu cabeza y no en el mundo real.

Bill se contuvo de responder eso con un insulto a falta de un mejor argumento. Terco como era de admitir su propia parte de culpa (que eran celos y paranoia en un mismo amasijo de emociones), optó por pellizcarle a su gemelo el brazo y esperar.

—No dejes que lo que hice hace tantos años afecte lo que tenemos hoy —le recordó Tom al cabo de largos segundos—. Te lo dije ya, te amo y tú a mí.

—Sí, y por eso es que eres el primer amor de Andreas… —Musitó Bill, de vuelta rodando cuesta abajo por el camino de la desolación—. Al menos no me mientas y di que para ti, él también lo fue.

—Oh, Bill… No sabes nada y a veces no sé si es lo mejor o… —«Lo más fácil», rellenó el menor de los gemelos el espacio en blanco. Quizá. Ciertamente sería más fácil para todos si él hubiera seguido en la ignorancia y jamás se hubiera enterado de nada. Así aquella visita de Andreas sería como una de tantas y la pasarían bien en lugar de temer el amanecer y volver a tener que verse las caras.

Sin desearse las buenas noches como era su costumbre, aquella noche tanto Bill como Tom cayeron en un sueño intranquilo, repleto si bien no de pesadillas, pero de miedos que hasta entonces no habían visto la luz del sol y habían permanecido ocultos esperando la hora de caer en terreno fértil para dejar crecer sus raíces y afianzarse hasta ser inamovibles.

Fuera de su rutina, aquella fue una mañana donde amanecieron dándose la espalda y con el corazón dolido.

 

Contraria a la imagen que Bill se había llegado a hacer, la realidad de lo que había ocurrido entre Tom y Andreas era una más normal, menos dada a los arrebatos pasionales y románticos, y más de saciar la picazón juvenil cuando el tiempo y el lugar lo permitían.

Sin ir más lejos, había empezado por simple casualidad, un pequeño experimento satisfactorio para ambas partes que había culminado con Tom encima de Andreas en la habitación de éste, un día en que Bill se había quedado en la escuela cumpliendo horas de castigo por una travesura hecha a su maestra de francés y la curiosidad tras haber visto un porno les había terminado por ganar a los dos. Un simple “¿Quieres?” murmurado a media voz había hecho el resto con la luz verde que había sido un simple y único asentimiento por parte de Andreas.

Entre ellos dos y tras la primera vez, las tres reglas principales e inflexibles habían quedado muy claras: Nada de besos en la boca, era por placer, jamás por sentimientos y la más importante de todas, Bill jamás debía de enterarse. De las cuales, las dos primeras reglas se habían quebrantado en el periodo de los seis meses siguientes; una porque en el calor del momento Tom no había resistido la tentación de besar a su amigo al tenerlo tan de cerca y respirando sobre su boca y éste se lo había permitido, mientras que la otra había salido a flote al momento de romper lo que tenían, cuando el propio Andreas le había confesado al mayor de los gemelos que ya no podían hacerlo más, que de seguir, él terminaría perdido de enamorado y que aún estaban a tiempo de evitarlo por el bien de todos. La tercera regla sin embargo, había permanecido intacta por tanto tiempo después, que habían llegado a considerarla parte de su código de vida.

Conforme los años habían transcurrido, incluso sumagnitud había aumentado, puesto que cuando Tom le anunció finalmente a Andreas que su relación con Bill sobrepasaba a lo que se esperaba de ellos fraternalmente como gemelos, había cobrado tal valor que se podría considerar de vital importancia.

Jamás habían tenido arrepentimientos, ni al empezar ni mucho menos al terminar lo suyo; a su modo de verlo era, si bien no lo más normal del mundo en lo tratante a relaciones amorosas, tampoco algo de lo qué sentirse avergonzados. A veces hablaban de ello rememorando los dichosas ‘viejos tiempos’, pero en general lo dejaban en el pasado porque ahí pertenecía. Ese capítulo de sus vidas ya estaba terminado y su amistad no se había visto afectada en ningún grado por lo que había sido y no sería de vuelta jamás por decisión propia y unánime de los dos.

Por ello, más incluso que por ocultar su relación pasada, era que habían obviado el decirle a Bill lo ocurrido. ¿Para qué revivir viejos fantasmas si nada bueno iba a salir de ello? El menor de los gemelos podía mostrarse celoso, y más cuando se trataba de Tom, al que llamaba _su Tomi_ cuando quería enfatizar lo inquebrantable que era su lazo como gemelos y lo que ello significaba.

Quizá era por eso que en la única ocasión en que Tom había sugerido decirle a Bill de su relación, al menos darle una pista o dejar entrever la verdad, Andreas se había negado en redondo.

—Lo que quieres es que me asesine mientras duermo y me corte en partes muy pequeñitas que nadie más volverá a ver hasta el día del juicio final, ¿es eso, eh? —Había bromeado el rubio, pero sólo a medias; la otra parte de sí había hablado muy en serio y desde la voz de la razón. Bill podría mostrarse posesivo si lo quería, y rebanar a la otra persona de a tiritas finas si se lo proponía con esas uñas que en tiempos recientes cargaba. Mejor no tentar al diablo, o lo que era lo mismo, a Bill. Si su relación pasada había sido un secreto por tanto tiempo, bien podría permanecer así para el resto de la eternidad sin problemas.

Convencido a su vez de que Andreas tenía la razón, de que así sería, y que haber sugerido lo contrario era una total estupidez, Tom había dejado el tiempo pasar y la verdad enterrarse más y más hondo en la arena de sus recuerdos. Andreas había hecho lo propio y todos bien y muy contentos.

Al menos hasta que por un error de borrachos, Bill se había enterado, pero eso ya era punto y aparte. Un epílogo a su historia juntos cuando mucho; sólo quedaba que el menor de los gemelos lo viera como tal y aceptara que la realidad nada tenía que ver con sus fantasías paranoicas de celos.

 

Bill despertó con la llamada cruda emocional: Ojos inflamados por tanto llorar antes de caer dormido, la nariz congestionada en el mismo estado y por lo mismo, un dolor de cabeza tremendo parecido al que haría un taladro trabajando sobre su cráneo, y por supuesto, la acuciante sensación de que nada volvería a ser lo de antes y por ello el fin del mundo se encontraba cerca. Claro que una vez que salió de la carpa y vio lo prosaico de la escena ante él (rescoldos de su fogata apagada usando la cerveza restante, latas y botellas por todo el jardín y basura variada de la comida que habían disfrutado), el mundo pareció recuperar un poco de su habitual color y volvió a ser tal y como lo recordaba, sólo un poco más asqueroso.

Tom ya no se encontraba dentro de su carpa compartida, y un rápido vistazo a la de Andreas le hizo ver que su rubio amigo también había despertado antes que él.

—Dios, no quiero verlos —musitó compungido Bill para sí, enfilando a la casa como quien lo hace para el patíbulo. La jaqueca que llevaba consigo le martilleaba justo entre ceja y ceja a cada latido del corazón, y de los nervios, éste se le aceleraba hasta marcar mil por hora a través de las venas de su cuerpo. Su imaginación le estaba jugando trastadas, y casi se figuraba entrar a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y encontrar a Tom y Andreas montándoselo frente al lavavajillas y susurrando que Bill no debía enterarse jamás, o algo peor si es que existía…

Peor como besándose y entonces se soltaría llorando a lágrima batiente ahí mismo sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera; peor como esperando por él, maletas en mano para regresar a Alemania porque era él la tercera rueda en esa renovada relación suya y sobraba como kilos extra antes de la terrible prueba del bikini.

Temiendo entonces lo peor, Bill inhaló aire a profundidad antes de entrar a su casa y encontrarse el cuadro más normal del mundo, pero para nada lo que él esperaba. En lugar de una escena tórrida de pasión, Tom y Andreas se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la pequeña mesa sobre la que a veces desayunaban los gemelos y bebían lo que parecía ser, sendos vasos de jugo de naranja, el remedio perfecto para después de una noche de juerga desenfrenada.

—Tomaría aspirinas como chochitos si no fuera por la acidez que siento ahora mismo; temo que después vomitaría y no quiero repetir esas insípidas salchichas de tofú. Sin ofensa, pero la carne sigue siendo mil veces mejor que esa porquería—se lamentaba el rubio, aún sin notar la presencia de Bill en la habitación—. ¡Oh, quiero morir! Por favor, alguien, la cabeza me mata…

—Uhmmm… —Respondió Tom, alzando la vista y topándose con la visión de su gemelo—. Buenos días a ti también, pequeño solecito de la mañana.

El gesto de Bill se torció hasta casi hacerse una mueca.

—¿También sufriendo de resaca? —Prosiguió su gemelo, ignorando y por mucho lo ocurrido menos de doce horas antes. Bill no sabía si porque quería evitar la confrontación o en verdad no entendía la razón de su enojo y prefería catalogarla como fútil—. Bebe café, anda. Te sentará bien mientras le pongas azúcar para endulzar ese carácter tuyo tan amargo.

Bill dejó caer la mano de golpe sobre la barra del fregadero y el ruido hizo saltar tanto a su gemelo como a Andreas, éste último quizá más de miedo que por la resaca sufrida.

—Estoy tan furioso con ustedes dos… Tan… dolido, que sigo sin poder verlos a los ojos por más que lo intento. Aún no puedo creer que tengan el descaro de estar sentados en mi cocina como si nada hubiera ocurrido, de beber de mi jugo de naranja y actuar como si fuera más importante su estúpida resaca que el haberme mentido por todos estos años. Par de idiotas… Los odio, ojalá que se vayan a la mierda y juntos, porque parece que así les gusta a ustedes dos.

—Bill… —Tom hizo amago de levantarse de su silla, pero antes de siquiera lograr coordinar las piernas para alzarse, su gemelo ya había abandonado la cocina a paso firme y enfilando directamente al segundo piso de la casa sin aceptar ningún tipo de réplica.

Un portazo escaleras arriba dejó bien claro que deseaba estar a solas.

 

—Hey… Uhm, sé que sigues enojado y ahora mismo no quieres saber nada de mí pero… —Tom suspiró, la frente apoyada contra la madera de la habitación que era tan suya como de su gemelo, pero que en esos instantes Bill reclamaba como propia y se atrincheraba dentro sin admitir un ‘no’ por respuesta, lo cual el mayor de los gemelos aceptaba sin respingar como era su costumbre—. De cualquier modo, te traje comida. No tienes por qué salir si no quieres, o hablar conmigo hasta que estés listo, lo voy a entender a pesar de que me jode bastante. Andi también se siente mal por todo esto y… En fin. Voy a dejar la charola aquí en espera de que no mueras de inanición antes de entender que estás exagerándolo todo como siempre.

Tom esperó a la caza de su gemelo cayendo en la provocación, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Suspirando de nuevo, dejó la comida frente a la puerta y volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Él sabía por instinto cuándo darle espacio a Bill y cuando no, y ése, era uno de los momentos en que su gemelo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y reflexionar al respecto, ya fuera para percatarse de que en efecto estaba llevando todo eso a un nuevo nivel o que con su actitud lastimaba a quienes más lo querían en el mundo. Tiempo, nada más que eso. Tom se lo iba a dar sin rechistar, incluso si eso traía como consecuencia dormir en el sofá y esperar hasta el fin del mundo.

Bien lo valdría.

 

Bill por su parte pasó gran parte del día recostado sobre su cama, meditabundo y todo pero al menos sin llorar, que ya era algo. Cada vez que las lágrimas amenazaban con agolparse en sus ojos, se las limpiaba furioso por su debilidad y por creer que eran una prueba más de quién era la víctima en todo, y él, se negaba en ser esa víctima merecedora de compasión ajena.

¿Qué si en verdad el pequeño affaire entre su gemelo y su mejor amigo no había pasado de ser sólo sexo diez años atrás? Incluso si no se lo montaban a sus espaldas (y entre más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba de que era su fatalismo dándole armas a su imaginación) más se convencía de que la traición radicaba no en la relación en sí que habían mantenido, sino en la mentira implícita al jamás decirle a lo largo de infinitas oportunidades que los años les habían dado para hacerlo.

«Claro que ya habían imaginado que actuarías así», señaló la molesta voz de la razón. «No puedes juzgarlos si tenían miedo de cómo reaccionarías al enterarte, ¿eh, pequeño hipócrita?».

En ese aspecto, Bill no podía llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Si Tom le hubiera dicho desde un inicio, ¿cómo lo habría tomado? Ya por aquel entonces tenía sentimientos más allá de los normales por su gemelo, tenues, apenas en desarrollo pero existentes, y en conversaciones posteriores al inicio de su relación, el mismo Tom le había confesado sentirse igual desde que tenía uso de razón… ¿Entonces por qué se había involucrado con Andreas, el mejor amigo de ambos de toda la vida? Porque Bill podía dejar ir el que Tom se hubiera acostado con un par de chicas en su vida; ellas no importaban, y de cualquier modo, a Bill le gustaba la idea de ser el único hombre con el que su gemelo había tenido sexoy viceversa. Que Andreas viniera y modificara lo que hasta entonces había sido la vara con la que medía la voracidad sexual de su gemelo, no hacía sino darle en cara la doble moral que ahora apreciaba tener. Una vez que la verdad se mostraba diferente y él ya no era tan exclusivo como creía en un inicio,dejaba de sentirse tan seguro con respecto al lugar que en verdad ocupaba para Tom cuando ya no era solamente ‘el único varón con que el que se había acostado’.

Incluso si era honesto consigo mismo, y lo era por puro masoquismo, lo que de verdad dolía era eso: Que hubiera sido Andreas y no él quien compartiera esa unión especial con su gemelo, algo que por lo especial de su vínculo, _le pertenecía_. Ahora compartían el título de ‘los dos hombres de la vida de Tom’ y apestaba a un segundo lugar nada honorable.

A los diecisiete y con el mundo a sus pies, Bill lo había conseguido todo en la vida excepto una cosa: A Tom, su propio gemelo. Porque éste permanecía a su lado siempre que se lo solicitaba, dormía con él en la misma litera cuando se lo pedía y afirmaba considerarlo la persona más importante de su vida sin dejar espacio para dudas de cualquier tipo, pero eso no bastaba. Bill no había estado satisfecho hasta que una noche y pretextando encontrarse intoxicado hasta el punto de la inconsciencia, lo había besado en los labios y de ahí no había habido marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos.

Quizá, si tan sólo Bill lo hubiera hecho antes (antes que todas esas chicas y que el propio Andreas), Tom habría sido suyo y nada de eso hubiera pasado…

Pero como dicho popular, el hubiera no existe, _my dear_ …

 

Avergonzado al extremo por lo que había ocurrido, al cabo de dos días en los que Bill se negó a salir de su habitación, fue Andreas quien hizo sus maletas y le pidió a Tom que lo llevara a un hotel que se encontraba no cerca, sino casi al otro lado de la inmensa ciudad que era Los Ángeles. Él ya había hecho las reservaciones por medio del teléfono y para el resto de los días que se iba a encontrar de vacaciones, y le aseguró a Tom con un largo abrazo de despedida repleto del consuelo que ambos necesitaban, que lo sentía mucho por todo lo que había pasado, que no, no estaba enojado con Bill, y que sí, esperaba que todo se solucionara entre ellos tres lo antes posible. De preferencia, antes de que su vuelo partiera con él de vuelta a Alemania.

—Verás que en cuanto se dé cuenta de su error será él quien pida perdón por haber sido tan irracional, Andi, estoy seguro al cien por ciento de que así ocurrirá. Bill no dejaría que regresaras sin haber hecho antes las paces contigo—le dijo Tom al ayudarle a su mejor amigo a acomodar las maletas en su nueva habitación.

Aún eludiendo su mirada, el rubio asintió. —Espero que tengas razón. Detestaría regresar a Alemania y que esto siga así… —Expresó su desazón lo más sencillo posible. De ocurrir así, temía que nada entre ellos volvería a ser igual jamás.

Tom se quedó sin palabras y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer o decir. No era por terquedad que no quería declararse el culpable de todo, desde seducir a su amigo de la infancia sobre la cama de éste cuando tenían trece, hasta haber sacado el tema un par de noches antes y movido por el vino que había bebido, sino porque realmente creía no tener la culpa de nada.

Su regla en cada relación era “lo que no es de tu año, no es de tu daño” y la creía a pies juntillas. Por ello era que no entendía la actitud que Bill había tomado contra él y contra Andreas, pues en aquel entonces, su relación era cercana como la de cualquier par de gemelos pero nada más. Lo suyo había ocurrido bastantes años después y para entonces, el Andreas recién entrado a la adolescencia que había conquistado era un recuerdo brumoso en el cual ya no pensaba.

—Oh, Andi, todo saldrá bien —abrazó Tom a su amigo como tal y los dos compartieron las nubes brumosas que anidaban sobre sus corazones. Los dos querían mucho a Bill, cada uno a su manera particular, pero el sentimiento de bienestar que le deseaban al menor de los gemelos era idéntico; no querían hacerlo sufrir, pero también estaba esa línea que dividía lo que ellos podían hacer y lo que el propio Bill les permitiría hacer—. Ten fe, ¿sí? Es un testarudo, pero tarde o temprano todo tiene que salir bien.

Con un suspiro, Andreas asintió.

Por el bien de los tres y la amistad que los unía, esperaba de verdad que así fuera.

 

Pese a cualquier deseo optimista que Tom y Andreas pudieran tener, Bill tardó tres días más después de la partida del rubio para abandonar su habitación. Gracias a que su gemelo le llevaba comida religiosamente a la puerta y ahí dentro contaba con un baño completo, no había pasado hambre y tampoco había necesitado salir más allá de dar dos pasos en el pasillo.

Cuando al fin se había decidido a salir de su apatía, había sido por curiosidad más que nada, al notar que conforme pasaban los días Tom dejaba de instarle a salir y se limitaba a dejar la charola con más comida y retirar los platos vacíos en silencio. No más súplicas, sólo pasos quedos que no podían presagiar nada bueno.

Atento a cualquier ruido en la planta alta, el menor de los gemelos había terminado bajando las escaleras sólo para encontrarse la casa vacía. Desde el jardín trasero, el ruido de los perros fue que lo alertó acerca de la localización de Tom y sin mucha sorpresa, se topó con que éste jugaba con sus mascotas a la pelota.

Apenas verlo, la expresión de Tom pasó de melancólica a simple disgusto.

—Eres una mierda. —Bill se abstuvo de preguntar si era debido a su aspecto (sin bañarse, con barba de cinco días y vestido con el pijama más viejo de su extenso guardarropa) o a la manera en como se había comportado en los últimos días, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y esperó, pero Tom no volvió a decir nada.

—¿Dónde está Andreas? —Preguntó en su lugar, muy a pesar de todo, intrigado de la razón por la cual su amigo no se encontraba por ningún lado.

—En el hotel, donde lo dejé hace unos días. Tal vez esté visitando la ciudad o tal vez no. —Tom le dirigió una mirada dura—. ¿En verdad te importa?

Enfurecido en exceso, el menor de los gemelos inhaló aire hasta sentir que el pecho se le hinchaba. —Por supuesto que sí, Andreas es mi amigo. Porque a diferencia de ti yo no me cojo a mis amigos.

Desde su distancia, Bill apreció la tensión repentina en la mandíbula de su gemelo.

—Veo que quieres seguir con eso, así que… —Tom lanzó la pelota hasta el otro lado del jardín y aprovechó para ponerse en pie y sacudirse los pantalones—. Cuando decidas madurar y ser un buen amigo de verdad, entonces hablamos. Yo me largo.

Negándole a su gemelo la oportunidad de replicar, Tom pasó por un lado de Bill en una ráfaga de aire y tomando sus llaves del ganchillo donde siempre las colgaban, abandonó la casa sin decir una palabra más.

Sin un portazo, sin siquiera levantar la voz; fue esa frialdad la que más le dolió a Bill.

 

Tom regresó pasada la medianoche y para entonces, Bill había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

—No estoy de humor, en serio —fue lo primero que dijo el mayor de los gemelos al percatarse que Bill lo esperaba en el sofá de la sala y con aspecto de querer hablar.

—Lo sé, pero incluso así creo que deberíamos —admitió éste. La soledad, aunada a un buen baño y una comida decente por primera vez en días (decente en el sentido de caliente, que no fuera sólo un recalentado dejado frente a su puerta), habían hecho maravillas tanto en su manera de pensar como en ver las cosas. Quizá el reconocer que no todo era blanco o negro también había influido, pero Bill no planeaba llegar hasta ese punto todavía—. Yo… voy a admitir que no he sido del todo racional esta última semana.

—Aleluya —murmuró Tom, pero lo dejó continuar sin mayores interrupciones.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… Siento celos y temo perderte. Me asusta mucho saber de pronto que tú y Andreas mantuvieron ese secreto por tanto tiempo y yo… —Bill se cubrió la boca para ocultar el temblor de sus labios—. ¿Dónde quedo yo en todo eso?

Tom cedió; ver así a su gemelo le podía más que una estúpida pelea. —Billi, no es nada de lo que te imaginas. Andi y yo sólo estuvimos juntos un par de meses y fue algo tonto, pasajero. Fue totalmente físico y por completo separado de nuestra amistad de siempre. Si nunca te dijimos nada, en verdad fue para no lastimarte.

—¿Y porque sabías que me enojaría, eh? Al menos admite eso —cedió Bill a la presión y se abrazó a su gemelo, éste haciendo lo propio y arrullándolo—. Sabías cómo me iba a poner.

—Por supuesto. Te conozco, pero toma en cuenta que en ese entonces jamás habría imaginado que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos. Era una fantasía demasiado buena para ser realidad, así que es un sí y un no al mismo tiempo; no te lo dije por las razones que ya te mencioné y porque una vez que estuvimos juntos, temí que quisieras dar marcha atrás—lo besó Tom en la mejilla—. Pero tienes qué creerme. Jamás ha habido nadie más importante que tú en mi vida. Aquello fue tonto, un impulso del momento.

—Los impulsos duran segundos, minutos cuando mucho, no meses —gruñó Bill—. Y yo siempre te he dicho todo, desde el día en que besé a Julia hasta aquella noche en la que por poco perdí la virginidad con el amigo de Georg, ¿recuerdas? Yo siempre he sido honesto contigo y esperaba lo mismo de ti. Me siento traicionado, Tomi… Andreas y tú me vieron la cara de imbécil por mucho tiempo.

—Bill…

—No, déjame terminar —lo empujó Bill con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Tom para apartarse—. Nunca tuvimos secretos, o al menos creí que así había sido, pero diez años es mucho tiempo. Mucho…

—Lo sé y lo siento, ¿ok? Al menos eso voy a admitir aquí y ahora; ocultarlo no fue lo mejor.

El menor de los gemelos se enjugó los ojos lo más discreto posible. —Bravo, al menos lo admites. Tarde es mejor que nunca.

—Pero —alzó Tom la voz—, también quiero que pongas en perspectiva tu comportamiento y seas honesto contigo mismo. Porque Andi vino de visita para vernos, no para tener que pasar sus vacaciones en un hotel y pegado al teléfono esperando tu llamada.

Los ojos se Bill se clavaron en el suelo. —¿Qué dijo Andreas de todo esto?

—Lo obvio, por supuesto. Que no quiere que nuestra amistad termine, que lamenta todo y que…

—¿Qué, Tomi?

—Que si no hablas con él antes de que tenga que regresar a Alemania, él sabrá mantener su distancia.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior. —¿De verdad me comporté como un imbécil, uh?

—De campeonato —volvió Tom a abrazarlo—. Pero eso ya sabíamos que pasaría. ¿Ves por qué callamos por todo este tiempo?

—Cállate —musitó Bill al rodear su cintura con ambos brazos—. Todavía no te he perdonado.

—¿Y a Andreas?

Bill suspiró. —Es por completo diferente con Andi, tengo que hablar con él.

Tom lo besó con la coronilla. —Ese es mi Billi…

 

Tal como se lo había prometido a Tom tras una larga noche de preguntas y respuestas, los dos tendidos de lado en la cama que compartían, Bill salió de casa a primera hora de la mañana y visitó a Andreas en su habitación de hotel, dispuesto tanto a perdonar como a hacerse perdonar por su infantil actitud de días pasados.

Andreas por su parte lo recibió sin nada más que un escueto ‘¡oh!’ exhalado a media voz antes de moverse a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

Romper el silencio fue lo peor. Sentados a lados opuestos de la enorme cama King-size del hotel, ninguno de los dos había sabido con qué palabras romper el hielo, y al final había tenido que ser Bill con los ojos repletos de lágrimas el que lo hiciera.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? Eres mi mejor, y el de Tom, claro. Y siempre arruino todo creyendo que sólo yo puedo tener la razón así que…

—¿Dices eso porque Tom te lo pidió o…?

—No, por supuesto que no, Andi —denegó Bill frenético por hacerse entender—. Lo digo porque al fin lo entiendo: Si tú y Tomi tuvieron algo que ver antes de que él y yo, bueno… No tiene por qué afectarme. Yo también cometí mis errores y no es que quiera decir que tú eres un error para Tom, todo lo contrario porque eres tú, y sé que no lastimarías a Tomi, y siempre nos has apoyado en todo y eso…

—Bill, respira —se acercó el rubio y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros—. Siempre hemos estado juntos los tres en las buenas y en las malas, que ahora nos toque vivir una mala racha entre nosotros no es el fin del mundo… Podemos superarlo si nos mantenemos _juntos_.

El menor de los gemelos quiso aligerar el ambiente con una pequeña risa, pero el sonido salió hueco y reseco desde su garganta constreñida.

—Es sólo que me siento como un estúpido… Estaba tan celoso que hasta llegué a pensar que Tom me iba a dejar por ti, Andi, ¡por ti! Y no pretendo ofenderte, todo lo contrario. Si tuvieras senos seguro que serías el tipo completo de Tom, rubio además, y contra eso yo no puedo competir —rompió Bill a llorar abiertamente—. Estaba tan asustado, me sentía a punto de perderlo todo… Cuando los oí esa noche me quedé paralizado del terror…

—Tom jamás te dejaría por nadie, mucho menos por mí. ¿Entiendes que de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo? Éramos sólo un par de chiquillos descubriendo las maravillas del sexo y nada más.

—Lo sé, lindos, estúpidos y calientes—repitió Bill las palabras que por largos días lo habían atormentado, muy para desagrado de Andreas que hizo una mueca parecida a la que pondría si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada en ambas mejillas—. Perdón…

—No te disculpes, fue una locura hablar de eso estando tú a un lado y-…

—Está bien, Andi —recargó Bill la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo—. Si algo aprendí con todo esto es que no debería importarme el pasado si no me afecta directamente. No puedo decir que me hace feliz que tú y Tom hayan… Ya sabes…

—Era sólo sexo. Tom me lo dijo muchos años después y con vergüenza, que la primera vez que hizo el amor fue contigo, ¿vale? Lo lamento si tomé algo que no me pertenecía al acostarme con Tom, pero…

—Ya pasó, lo sé —suspiró Bill, las mejillas húmedas pero sin intención de limpiárselas—. Ahora lo entiendo. No tienes nada de qué disculparte, soy yo el que actuó como un lunático de marca.

—Bueno, no diré nada en contra de eso…

—¡Andi!

—¿Se supone que deba negarlo? Porque en verdad que fuiste un desquiciado.

—Erm… —Bill bufó, recuperando un poco de su habitual ser—. Ok, no lo hagas. Sólo… ¿Me perdonas?

—¿Y tú a mí?

—Bobo.

—¿Por qué soy rubio? —Bromeó Andreas—. ¿Es por eso, racista de cuarta?

Bill rodó los ojos. —Tú eres rubio de tinte, yo por el contrario…

—Lo sé, lo sé, ricitos de oro. Es curioso, porque ni Tom ni tú tienen nada rubio en ningún otro lado.

El menor de los gemelos se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. —¡No puedo creer lo que dijiste! —Luego se soltó riendo—. Digamos sólo que soy rubio de clóset y tú rubio por conveniencia, ¿trato hecho?

—Oh, Bill… —Andreas rió a su vez e hizo chocar sus hombros con los de éste—.Acepto así que… ¿Estamos bien entonces?

—Sólo si prometes regresar a casa conmigo, porque lo harás, ¿cierto? Prometo compensarte todos estos días perdidos y cambiar tu boleto de avión por una semana más. Serán las vacaciones que planeamos desde un inicio, sin peleas ni celos estúpidos, lo juro. Sólo dame esta segunda oportunidad para hacer de tu estancia algo digno de recordar.

—Mmm —fingió Andreas ponderarlo—, está bien, pero pido comer carne sin que tú o Tom me suelten un discurso de dos horas acerca de lo terrible qué es, ¿va? —Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo entender que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Bill correspondió el gesto. —Claro que sí, puedes comer lo que tú quieras, Andi. Amigos por siempre y para siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Andreas sonrió y hubo algo en aquello que hizo a Bill darse cuenta cuán honesto era. —Por supuesto.

En verdad que sus miedos eran infundados.

 

_—Así que… es el fin —dice Andreas y Tom a su lado suspira con pesadez._

_—Fue bueno mientras duró —murmura éste—. Raro porque eres un chico, pero… pues… bueno._

_—Tú también —toma Andreas la mano sudorosa del mayor de los gemelos y la aprieta levemente—. ¿Me das un último beso?_

_Tom ríe. Después de prometerse que no lo harían, cero besos para ellos dos, apenas cruzar la línea autoimpuesta, ninguno de los dio marcha atrás en la danza de unir sus labios siempre al compás del otro. Besarse queda en segundo lugar, por supuesto, después de follar, pero siempre es agradable hacer ambas actividades al mismo tiempo._

_Así que sí; Tom besa a Andreas, y es bueno como todo lo que han compartido en los últimos seis meses (¡que no ha sido poco!) pero al terminar lo que queda es una regusto agridulce y nostalgia por lo que es y ya no será más en la vida que apenas acaba de empezar._

_Ambos saben igual que no funcionaría; lo suyo es pura y netamente físico. Una excusa para liberar tensión sexual y una grata compañía para después. Además, lastimaría a Bill de llegar a enterarse y es la línea divisoria que ambos se asignan y que sin importar cuántos límites se hayan puesto para romperse, ese es el único que no pueden ni van a cruzar._

_El mayor de los gemelos sabe que podría enamorarse de su mejor amigo, Andreas lo sabe por igual, y por supuesto, los dos saben que podría terminar mal para los tres, ¿así que para qué arriesgarse?_

_Aquel es su último beso y no hay vuelta atrás; ninguno de los dos lo lamenta después; su amistad (y Bill, siempre Bill) va primero para ambos_

_Es el orden natural de las cosas, y como tal, al cabo de unos años todo cae en su sitio; Bill y Tom gravitan alrededor del otro y como buen amigo, Andreas es feliz por ello._

_Ahí es donde se encuentra el quid._

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
